character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
|-|Base= |-|Wario Man Form= |-|WarioWare Wario= Summary Wario is a recurring character in the Mario franchise. He's an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an anti-hero, or in some cases an antagonist. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's Castle. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Power and Stats Key: Pre-Wario Land | Wario Land Tier: Unknown | Low 5-B, likely Higher Name: Wario Age: In his 40s Height: Unknown Weight: 308 pounds (140 kilograms) Gender: Male Origin: Mario Bros Classification: Human Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Vehicular Mastery, Vehicle Creation, Fat Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Breathing in space with power-ups.), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions by farting.), Earthquake Generation (Can create quakes with his ground pound.), Vibration Manipulation (Can create great shock waves simply by punching the ground.), Reactionary Power (Gets numerous abilities through reactionary means.), Elemental Form, Coin Magnetism, Coin Generation, Bodily Gas Generation, Sliding Dash, Greed Empowerment, Corporeal Evacuation, Duplication (Can create a clone himself.), Power Absorption (Can charge into his enemies with ease.), Hypnosis, Flight, Invisibility, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Invulnerability (With the power flower, star, mega mushroom.), Transformation, Gas Attacks, Bodily Gas Manipulation, Food Empowerment (Via Garlic.), Gas Bomb Generation Attack Potency: Unknown (Fought Mario, but whatever the latter was using his max power is unknown.) | Small Planet+ Level, Likely Higher (Can fight those who can harm him.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with the Shake King.), with at least Sub-Relativistic combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G Striking Strength: Small Planet+ Class Durability: Small Planet+ Level (Took the Shake King's death explosion which wielded this much energy.), likely Higher Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, higher with transformations. Intelligence: High (However he's act dumb, he can able to create inventions in a brief period of time.) Weaknesses: Wario is highly greedy, and usually acts dumb. Others Standard Equipment: Disguise Rod, Balloon Suit, Garlic, Pots that give him hats with different powers, Power Flower, WarioWare Suit, and Wario's Bike. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Dash Attack:' Wario's signature move. He rushes towards and ram the opponent with his shoulder. There's a more powerful variation called 'Super Ram', where he charges head first and runs even faster into the point he creates afterimages. *'Earthshake Punch:' Can punches the ground hard enough to create an earthquake and shockwaves, causing opponents to be stunned and different effects on the environment such as making blocks fall or building structures rise. *'Power Throw:' Will charge up energy and throws the enemy or object with incredible power. *'Smash Attack:' It's essentially Wario's version of the series' Ground Pound, where he slams the ground with his rear. He has a much more powerful variant where he creates afterimages and a re-entry effect. *'Wild Swing-Ding:' Can swings his opponents around at incredible fast speeds, taking out other opponents surrounding him. *'Pile Driver:' Can slams his foe hard into the ground, damaging others enemies caught in the impact. *'Corkscrew Conk:' Can turns into a destructive, spinning ball and attacks flying enemies. *'Wario Waft:' Can attacks with his flatulence, which is powerful enough to create a mushroom cloud. He has a variation called 'Gas Mask' where he runs faster while leaving a toxic trail, causing his opponents to be confuse if they are unfortunate enough to get caught in the vicinity. *'False Wario:' Can creates a doppelganger of himself to fool his enemies. *'Magic Spell:' Can cast a spell that puts people under his control. It's only used once in Super Mario Land 2. *'Magic Weapon:' Can forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Belly Blast:' Wario's Super Strike. He surrounds himself with lightning then strikes the target with his stomach, leaving a trail of lightning on the target. *'Swelled-Up Wario:' Wario's Mega Strike. Sucking in large amounts of air that almost seem to form a small tornado, he swells up to balloon size and gets a pink face. After rearing back slightly, he unleashes all the air full force into the target, resulting in a fiery explosion and a gunshot-like sound with the target having a re-entry effect after the strike. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Vibration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisible Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Transformation Users